Ghazt
Description The Ghazt is a transparent purple cat-like creature featuring ghostly characteristics such as glowing eyes, and a tail that shrinks to a point as seen in some depictions of ghosts. Some of its other features are feline: pointed ears, fangs, and large claws. Five floating orbs revolve slowly around it, which make musical tones when the Ghazt touches them. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by bending and floating back and forth with its orbs slowly revolving around it. Song Audio sample: Ghazts softly patter one of five floating orbs which makes electronic keyboard sounds. To play this on any piano, do this pattern: I like smelling peppa the pig C C D E-flat F G C D E-flat F G F E-flat D C, C C D E-flat F G G C C D E-flat F E-flat D E-flat D C. (Next octave) C C C D E-flat C C C D E-flat F G G G F E-flat G G G F E-flat, C C C D E-flat C C C D E-flat G G G F E-flat G G G F E-flat D On Ethereal Island, the Ghazt mainly plays descending arpeggios and long notes. Breeding The Ghazt can be bred using a combination of an Entbrat monster and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): * + Entbrat and Bowgart * + Entbrat and Clamble * + Entbrat and Pummel * + Entbrat and T-Rox There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. For the shortest wait time per attempt, Entbrat and T-Rox is recommended. According to statistics, doing 69 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Ghazt; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Ghazt. The Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas improve your chances of breeding a Ghazt. These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500%, i.e. 5 times the usual odds. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Note: with the Ethereal Island update, Ghazt can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, instead of Gold Island. Likes Entbrat.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat|linktext=Entbrat Whisp.png|Whisp|link=Whisp|linktext=Whisp Babayag Tower.png|Babayag Tower|link=Babayag Tower|linktext=Babayag Tower Squeed Statue.png|Squeed Statue|link=Squeed Statue|linktext=Squeed Statue Crumpler Tree.png|Crumpler Tree|link=Crumpler Tree|linktext=Crumpler Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Entbrat *Whisp *Babayag Tower *Squeed Statue *Crumpler Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name Origin The name " " comes from the middle-English word "ghast", meaning "to frighten" or "having a weird appearance". It's related to the word "ghastly" and the spelling is also associated with the word "ghost", all possibly relevant to the monster's appearance. Ghazt may be based on Bast, the Egyptian cat god because of its appearance. Notes *The Ghazt, like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. *The line "The rare Ghazt only manifests itself when conditions are absolutely perfect." of the game's description shouldn't be confused for "Rare Ghazt"; neverthereless is a Rare Ghazt as of April 22nd 2016, with gold colouring and more bumps, and legs. **This was updated in version 1.3.3 to say "The extraordinary Ghazt" instead, to avoid this confusion. This has yet to be implemented on PC. *The sentence "All the Ghazt really wants to do is return home to... wherever it is it came from. No one is entirely sure." was removed from the Ghazt's description due to the appearance of the Ethereal Island, which is its home. * Even though the Ghazt resembles a cat, it also looks somewhat like Toothless from the movie How To Train Your Dragon. Also, Its element is plasma, which Toothless shoots instead of fire. * The Ghazt is the only Plant Island-based monster that never touches the ground. Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Plasma Category:Ethereal